PASADO, PRESENTE, ¿FUTURO?
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: Un encuentro en un tarde de otoño y un café con un viejo amigo lo hace recordar el pasado que lo llevo al punto en que se encuentra en el presente y se pregunta si tendrá un futuro.
1. PROLOGO

**HOLA LECTORES AQUÍ DEJANDO UNA HISTORIA, TRATARE DE CAMBIAR UN POCO EL ROL QUE LE DOY A LOS PERSONAJES EN MIS HISTORIAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**PASADO, PRESENTE ¿FUTURO?**

** O**

_Madrid hermosa ciudad al atardecer pero esta tarde en otoño le parecía más hermosa y nostálgica, con un suspiro y escondiendo su cara entre su bufanda color vino camina con sus manos dentro de esa gabardina negra aun perdido en sus pensamientos se acerca a una pequeña plaza de pronto está ahí, la mujer que lo envolvió en el verdadero amor, su cabello café y ondulado está sujeto por media coleta, lleva una chaqueta color beige un pantalón térmico negro ajustado, un par de botas y unos guantes negros. El solo puede admirarla, la vio mira y no puede evitar sentir una sensación de calidez en su estómago._

_De pronto ve como ella sonríe hacia su lado derecho el sigue esa sonrisa solo con la mirada, su sorpresa es grande cuando ve a un hombre con un bebe no mayor a 9 meses entre sus brazos, el pequeño bebe no niega quien es su padre, esto lo ha dejado petrificado el único aspecto que cambia es el color de cabello idéntico al de la madre, con paso lento pero seguro se acerca a los tres _

-Kiki?

-No, no puede ser, no tu

-Espera tenemos que hablar

-No tu y yo no tenemos que hablar de nada, Keita vamos a casa, no me siento bien

-Si, como digas

-Kiki espera tenemos que hablar

_Con presura la chica toma al bebe en sus brazos y con ayuda de aquel hombre que la acompañaba sube a un auto y se marchan de la plaza dejándolo ahí sin haber podido decir una sola palabra_

-Sera mejor que los dejes en paz, son una familia y sin ti han vivido en calma

-¿Naruto? ¿Cómo tu haz estado aquí en Madrid?, te estuvimos intentando contactar por mucho tiempo, ¿Dime que está pasando?

- Anda ven vamos a mi departamento, es mejor que hablemos haya, no queda muy lejos

_Sigue al rubio por la calle, en efecto el departamento no quedaba lejos, entraron era un lugar cálido, una pequeña sala, comedor y una recamara, el rubio se quita su abrigo y lo invita a pasar, luego le ofrece una taza de café la cual no se niega a recibir _

-Sabes Sasuke te ha estado buscando

-¿Y cómo está el? Supongo que su hijo ya debe estar tan grande como el pequeño que viste

-No, él no fue papa, ella lo perdió al poco tiempo que te fuiste

-Mmm ya veo, en fin, dime Itachi ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo vine a estudiar por intercambio

- Pues mientras estés aquí no indagues nada

-Te has vuelto muy frio, ¿Dónde quedo el Naruto alegre que conocí?

-Eso se lo deberías preguntar a tu hermano, y a ella

-Ella lo dejo, siempre dijo que su corazón era tuyo

-Pues creo que lo debieron de pensar antes de todo lo que paso

-Naruto, el niño con Kiki

-Si es tu hijo

-¿Tu lo sabias?

-Yo los ayude a instalarse aquí en Madrid

-Y el hombre que esta con ella

-Su nombre es Keita, es un ingeniero en computación, jefe del departamento de informática de la sucursal de mi empresa aquí en Madrid

-Y el que tiene que ver con ella y mi hijo?

-El es quien estuvo con ella durante su embarazo, cuando nació el niño y a quien el pequeño llama papá

-¿Ya habla?

-Sí, es mi ahijado si te preguntas porque mi relación tan cercana

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es Taiki

-¿Cuándo nació?

-El primer día del año

-¿Y ella, como es que conoció a ese hombre?

-Simple, ellos eran amigos cuando todo estaba pasando

-¿Cómo? Pero

-No te compliques él ya era uno de los ayudantes más cercanos a mi padre, y cuando Kiki ingreso a la empresa ambos comenzaron una buena amistad, esa noche, esa maldita noche ella te iba a decir que estaba en cinta, cuando entro a mi oficina yo estaba por colgarme y terminar mi existencia, ella entro y me trataba de convencer de no hacerlo, pero mi necedad era mayor, él había acudido a la empresa por llamado de ella, ambos me bajaron y me llevaron a casa, ahí mi padre se enteró de todo y me envió aquí junto con ellos

-Pero ellos, como es que si ella estaba conmigo como es que terminaron juntos

-Durante el mes que preparábamos todo para venir aquí, ella estaba muy deprimida y el comenzó a hacer todo por verla sonreír, justo cuando veníamos en el avión ella comenzó a llorar no podía parar se sentía aterrada con su embarazo entonces el la abrazo y le dijo que el seria el padre del bebe, su compañero y que jamás la dejaría sola

-Maldición, todo paso por esa noche maldita, perdí a la mujer que amaba, no supe que estaba embarazada

-Itachi, ya que estas aquí, dime como es que paso todo esto, ¿en qué momento acabamos así?

-No lo se Naruto, son ya tres años que comenzó esta maldita pesadilla

**QUE LES PARECIO EL PROLOGO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SU COMENTARIO, Y PASEN A LEER EL PRIMER CAPITULO.**


	2. CUANDO EL DESTINO NOS JUNTO

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y RECUERDEN DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

** O**

**CUANDO EL DESTINO NOS JUNTO**

_Japón-Tokio 3 años atrás, un moreno de cola de caballo y su uniforme de instituto camina con pereza, ya llevaba un mes en ese colegio público, ¿Por qué?, simple su castigo por su última gran fiesta como niño rico que era, aunque su vida era sencilla en ese colegio, las chicas de ahí le hacían los deberes y lo mantenían alimentado, su galanura hacia justicia a esos favores, su último año en esa escuela era fácil._

_Lentamente con una chica en cada brazo entra a su salón, la clase 4, los chicos lo miran con celos, mientras que las chicas ahí dentro con asombro, todas, todas excepto una, una chica con el uniforme para varón de su instituto, con una trenza de lado y unas gafas, su profesor entra y todos toman su lugar_

-Haber jóvenes tengo aquí sus notas en su último examen Uchiha Itachi

-Aquí

-Eres la nota más baja de la clase 5

-Y que

-Tomoyori Kimberly

-Hm? Aquí sensei

-Como siempre, la nota más alta 10, así que Uchiha si quiere pasar esta clase hará un proyecto con la señorita Tomoyori

-Espere sensei, yo porque tengo que trabajar con este chico perezoso mi nota es la más alta o no?

-Si señorita pero ya que nunca habla y sus actividades extra escolares son mínimas, si quiere pasar mi clase es así

-Maldición

-Tomoyori, silencio

_La clase continuo su curso, y así todas las demás, la hora del almuerzo llego y todas las chicas miraban con odio a la chica con lentes, en silencio salió y dejo al Uchiha ahí solo mirándola, con un poco de esfuerzo y zafándose de sus seguidoras busco a la joven, en la azotea se encontraba comiendo, por alguna razón esa chica no lo admiraba como las demás_

-Oye Tomoyori

-Hm? Tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Dime cuando empezaras el proyecto

-Dirás empezaremos

-Qué?

-No soy como tus tontas amigas, yo no trabajo por idiotas ególatras

-Un momento, porque me hablas así

-Porque eso es lo que eres, ahora si me lo permites me marcho, la clase está por comenzar

-Eres una cabeza dura lo sabias

-Y tu un tonto idiota

_Las clase llegaron a su fin, mientras todos se quedaban a hablar con sus amigos un rato, la joven se marchó rápidamente, esto le llamaba la atención, una chica que lo rechazara, lo tratara de idiota, y lo despreciara, a la salida del instituto una lujosa limosina negra aguardaba, con resignación subió_

-Hmp te tardaste mucho

-Sabes que no deben venir en esto aquí

-Mínimo buenas tardes Ita-kun, dime una escuela para pobres te ha hecho mal educado?

-Buenas tardes Sakura, Naruto, hey Naruto dime ¿qué haces?

-He, a si perdón, este yo es que

-Hmp aun pensando en cómo te le declararas a Hyuga?

-Déjame de molestar teme, no es a ella

-Dobe te ves como estúpido sea por quien sea

-Ash, no sé cómo tu padre te envió aquí Ita-kun, solo mira es un barrio para pobres

-Si como digas Sakura. Oigan y Deidara?

-Tu amiguito salió temprano dijo que quería ir a casa con su nuevo juguetito

-Tks, sabes Sakura a veces eres molesta cuando hablas así

-Y tu un tonto Sasuke

-Por que vinieron por mí?

-Sakura quería que la acompañaras de compras y nos molestó todo el día

-Olvídalo Haruno yo no voy contigo

-Ita-kun por qué?

_De pronto la limosina paso frente a una escuela secundaria, ahí se encontraba su compañera de clase, ayudando a una chica de unos 13 años a subir a la parte trasera de su bicicleta, extrañado por la torpeza de la menor toco la ventanilla que los separaba del chofer_

-Detén la limosina

-Señor no puedo

-Dije que la detuvieras

-Espera ¿qué haces Ita-kun?

-Nada que les importe, detén la limosina ahora

-Hmp. Deténganla, no diremos nada pero nos debes una

-Hecho

-Suerte Itachi

-Tu siempre entiendes Naruto

-Espera Ita-kun

-Adios Sakura (_Besa su mejilla)_

_Baja y con cierta discreción sigue a la pelicastaña, hasta llegar a una pequeña casa demasiado pequeña comparada con su mansión, ahí ve como con cuidado la joven detiene la bicicleta y sube a su espalda a la chica que había recogido calles atrás_

-Hermana no deberías hacer esto

-Cállate es molesto que te quejes, todavía que te cuido

-Pero puedo caminar

-Si te agotas sabemos lo que pasa, anda ya no te quejes

-Gracias Kiki

-No es nada, es mejor que entremos antes que Saya se preocupe

-Iras a trabajar hoy?

-Si

-Mira, ese chico nos está viendo

-Qué? Tu que haces aquí?

_Descubierto la pequeña de cabellos negros, ojos azules y piel blanca lo había atrapado, nunca pensó que aria solo, esa niña en la espalda de mayor lo había atrapado, rápidamente contesto_

-Pregunte tu dirección en la escuela y vine para lo del proyecto

-Maldición, anda síguenos

_Sin respingar el chico las siguió, a la entrada pudo percibir el olor del arroz recién hecho, y te apunto de hervir, la casa era tibia, se escuchaba el televisor con las noticias, todo era muy familiar_

-Saya hemos vuelto

-Mamá estamos aquí

-Hola mis niñas, que bueno, oye Kiki llamaron de tu empleo hoy no…..

_Itachi se quedó en la entrada logro ver a una mujer de unos 40 años de pelo negro y ojos del mismo tono quedándose perpleja ante su presencia, pronto le dedico una sonrisa muy maternal lo cual lo estremeció su madre jamás le había sonreído así _

-Perdona la molestia Saya pero nos dejaron un proyecto

-Kiki sabes que no debes pedir disculpas, hola mi nombre es Saya Tomoyori soy la madre de Kiki

-Y yo soy Megumi la hermana menor de Kiki

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Itachi –_Mejor no les digo mi apellido, suficiente con lo de la escuela-_

- Mucho gusto Itachi, siéntete como en casa

-Y que decías del trabajo madre?

-Que como terminaste ayer todo te daban el día libre pero lo pagaban

-Ya veo, bueno entonces

-Primero te vas y te quitas el uniforme

-Pero Saya

-Nada arriba. Megumi por que no acompañas a Itachi al comedor

-Si por acá sígueme

-Oigan ustedes esperen

-Arriba Tomoyori

_Itachi miraba como su compañera subía rápidamente, la madre de la chica era la única que le podía emparejar ese carácter, pronto se sentó en flor de loto en la pequeña mesa, Saya como la chica había llamado a su madre le sirvió una taza de té para luego regresar a la cocina, mientras que la pequeña Megumi se sentaba frente a el_

-Hola

-Am hola

-Eres el novio de mi hermana?

-Qué?

-Amigo?

-Espera porque esas preguntas niña

-Es que Kiki jamás habla con nadie, nunca había tenido amigos, es raro que este con alguien

-Yo solo

-Deja de molestar Megumi, anda sube a tu cuarto yo te llevo la comida debes dormir un poco

-Pero hermana

-Anda, hazlo ahora

-Odiosa hermana mayor

-Pequeña a dormir

_La pequeña niña se marcha mientras que Itachi observa a Kiki vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla no muy ajustado pero que enmarcaba sus piernas, una playera de manga larga y algo acampanada en color negro, se sienta frente a el con algunas fotocopias, libros, libretas y lapices_

-Bien entonces nuestro proyecto es sobre sistemas binarios

-Aja

-Pues entonces a buscar fuentes de información

_El solo escuchaba, le entendía, por primera vez entendía lo que en clase no podía, la noche comenzó a caer y pronto Saya sirvió la cena, la joven madre subió para comer con su hija menor quien no se había vuelto a aparecer desde que Kiki la enviara a su habitación, al probar la comida una sensación de felicidad lo recorrió, siempre que comía en su casa lo hacía solo, su hermano comía mientras jugaba con sus videojuegos, su madre siempre en juegos de canasta y su padre en viajes de negocios, y su comida siempre era fría y solitaria._

_Al terminar ambos jóvenes gritaron que se marchaban y sin recibir respuesta, salieron, el calor de la primavera los hizo andar hasta la estación de trenes donde ella le presto un pase, ya que el moreno no había usado el tren en su vida_

-No era necesario que me acompañaras

-Eres un Uchiha apenas y sabes andar en tu casa, mira tomas esta línea te bajas cinco estaciones adelante y luego tomas un taxi, de acuerdo

-Si, sabes eres la primera que me trata asi, que no me mima

-Solo digo la verdad, anda lárgate o no llegaras a tu mansión

-Buenas noches Kiki

-Que?

_Con rapidez beso su mejilla y entro para tomar el tren, solo pudo ver como la joven se quedo perpleja ante su acción provocándole una sonrisa de orgullo y ternura._


	3. Nuestras historias

**Bueno aquí dejando un capítulo más, gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentario, he procurado que este capítulo sea más limpio con la ortografía y los signos, espero que les guste un saludo y dejen su comentario. **

** O**

**NUESTRAS HISTORIAS**

Una semana desde que se les asignara dichoso proyecto había pasado, en estos días Itachi había visitado la casa de la chic veces, es así que este día se encaminaba a la azotea de la escuela, quería hablar con ella, con su nueva amiga, eso se había convertido su amiga, no era una chica de momento como las demás, ella era diferente, no era hipócrita, lo trataba como una persona más, le decía las cosas de manera directa y sincera.

Al tomar la perilla de la puerta escucho voces al otro lado, invadido por la curiosidad decidió escuchar lo que ese grupo hablaba

-Más te vale dejarlo ya

-Suéltenme

-Mira extranjera, no por que lleves un apellido japonés te hace de aquí

-Te tuvieron compasión, mira pobre huérfana es como un perrito

-Les he dicho que me suelten

-Deja a nuestro Uchiha si no

-¿¡SI NO QUE ESTUPIDAS!?

-Shiro, enséñale que no se debe meter con nosotros

-Lo siento Tomoyori, pero no perteneces aquí, crees que por tus notas eres mejor

-Tú no te atrevas te he pateado el trasero, así

-Y por eso mismo debes aprender tu lugar como mujer

Esto último hizo que Itachi abriera la puerta, demasiado tarde el tipo había golpeado en la quijada a la chica, solo miro como un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir del labio de su amiga, el uniforme comenzaba a mancharse, y las chicas ahí reían, no habían notado su presencia, aquel que la había golpeado se disponía a seguir su trabajo cuando de pronto, una gran patada se hizo presente en su espalda arrojándolo de bruces, y haciendo que las incitadoras a dicha situación miraran con asombro

-¿Uchiha-kun que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo les pregunto

-Es que bueno veras

-¡Ella nos provocó!

-¡Es una extranjera!

-¿Y eso que?, lárguense no las quiero ver

-Uchiha-kun

-No me llamen así jamás, ahora ¡Largo!

Con sumo cuidado se acercó a Kiki esta lo miro con algo de enojo, pero sin importarle lo que pudiese pasar la tomo entre brazos y la saco de esa azotea, llevándola a la enfermería, mientras la curaban una enfermera se acercó a el

-Gracias por traerla, no es la primera vez que pasa

-¿Cómo? No pensé que ya la hubieran golpeado

-Esto ha pasado desde que era niña según me dijo su madre

-¿Saya?

-¿La conoces?

-Sí, bueno es mi amiga

-Bien pues creo que deberías hablar con ella

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Si

Sin más duda su corazón quería preguntarle porque, cuando, que podía hacer el para ayudarla, ahí la vio sentada en una cama de la sala, mirando a la ventana, la casaca llena de su sangre estaba en una silla, solo se encontraba con su playera negra, su cabello suelto, las ondulaciones hacían presencia, ella giro para verlo, estaba sin gafas podía admirar su rostro, al quedar anonadado ella se ruborizo y quito la mirada rápidamente

-¿Estas mejor Kiki?

-Hm, si, no era nada

-Se dice gracias

-Gracias, pero podía sola

-Dime ¿qué ha pasado ahí?

-Lo de siempre, mejor me marcho a casa

-No espera, me explicas lo que pasa, ¡ahora!

-¿Porque quieres saberlo?

-Porque eres mi amiga por eso

-Uchiha

-Tomoyori por favor dime que es todo lo que dijeron

-_(supira profundamente)_ Saya no es mi madre en verdad ni Megumi mi hermana

- ¿Qué?

-Yo nací en Inglaterra y mis padres vinieron a vivir a Japón cuando yo tenía 6 años, ambos eran biólogos marinos, y su trabajo era exigente, por lo que no tenían tiempo de cuidarme, así que contrataron a Saya como mi niñera ella había perdido a su esposo un año antes, no paso más de 6 meses cuando ellos murieron a causa de una expedición, mis abuelos dijeron no poder hacerse cargo de mí, pronto me enviarían a un orfanato pero fue Saya quien peleo ante la corte por mí y me adopto, con el dinero que mis padres me heredaron compro la casa donde vivimos, Megumi tenía un poco menos de una año, jamás conoció a su padre

-¿Entonces por eso te llamaron así?

-Si

-Megumi que hay de ella, ¿porque se ausenta tanto de la escuela?

-Sufre leucemia, se lo detectaron cuando tenía 7 años,

-¿Por eso trabajas?

-Sí, Saya no puede hacerlo dado que alguien debe mantenerse al tanto de Megumi, por eso lo hago yo

-Un momento ¿dónde trabajas?

Justo cuando la chica iba a responder esa pregunta, un rubio de ojos azules y un moreno demasiado serio entraron a la enfermería, esto dejo al mayor impactado, ya que les había pedido no asistir a su escuela

-¿Sasuke, Naruto que hacen aquí?

-Hmp, Sakura esta como loca buscándote

-Pues la hubieran dejado así, ya está loca no podíamos pedir mas

-Dattebayo no ella está loca, ¡¿Qué tú?!

-Uzumaki-san

-Kiki-chan, no me llamas así dime por no me dijiste que estudiabas aquí

-No tenías que saberlo esta en mi curriculum

-Hey Itachi ¿dime quien es ella?

-Es mi amiga Kimberly Tomoyori, además es mi tutora en el proyecto del que les hable, Mira Kiki él es mi hermano Sasuke Uchiha

-Hmp. Que tal

-Es un gusto, bien me marcho debo ir a casa, hasta luego Uzumaki-san

-Espera Kiki

La chica se marchó del lugar, dejando al trio de amigos ahí sin poder decir mas

-Naruto

-Dime Itachi?

-¿Cómo es que la conocías?

-Ella es nuestro auxiliar en informática trabaja en las oficinas centrales de la empresa de mi padre

-Un momento, ¿trabaja ahí?

-Si

-Hmp ¿Por qué tanto interés Itachi?

-Es solo que apenas supe que su hermana está enferma

-Si lo dices por donde vive, ella es el sustento de su madre y hermana, con lo que sabe y lo que gana podría vivir en un lujo

-Tks, par de sentimentales, anden vámonos de aquí

-Vayan ustedes tengo que hablar con ella

-Y ¿ A dónde iras?

-A su casa

-Hmp, no dejes que Sakura se entere de tu novia o sabes lo que pasara

-Imbécil, Sakura no me importa ni en lo que piense

-Solo te advierto

Rápidamente Itachi salió a casa de la chica, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto subieron a la limosina que esperaba fuera del instituto

-Y bien ¿dónde está?

-Dattebayo, él ya se había ido

-Ush, ¿cuándo va a tener tiempo para mí?

-Tks, Sakura deja de molestar, mi hermano no te quiere

-Mira Sasuke, el será mi novio, somos de la misma clase, soy hermosa

-Y una odiosa

-Naruto, dile algo, ash Naruto

-¿Qué?

-Desde que estas con Ino te has vuelto torpe, bueno ya lo eras, pero estas más de lo normal

-Se llama sexo Sakura, eso lo entorpece

-Déjenme en paz, no les importa lo que

-Ya, ya. Llévenme a cada mejor tomo un tratamiento de belleza

-Tks. Mujeres

La limosina se marchó, mientras que Itachi llego a casa de su amiga, como siempre toco la puerta, con calma se abre la puerta dejando ver a Saya

-Itachi, pasa

-Gracias, amm, bueno yo

-Lo sé,¿ volvió a pasar verdad?

-Sí, pero yo quiero hablar con ella

-Está en su habitación subiendo las escaleras

-Saya, gracias

-No te preocupes es la habitación al fondo

El moreno sube lentamente, la primera habitación que observa tiene una cama matrimonial con un cobertor color melón, almohadones blancos y una alfombra blanca, cortinas color amarillo y un olor de perfume dulce, notorio era donde dormía Saya, luego puede asomarse a la segunda recamara, una cama individual con un cobertor rosa que cubre a Megumi, la cual había recaído de nuevo con su enfermedad, los muebles en color rosa, cortinas blancas y muchos conejos blancos de peluche, así hasta llegar a la puerta que deja pasar el sonido de una canción de un grupo que él conocía bien Matenrou Opera, un grupo que su mejor amigo Deidara escuchaba cada que estaban en aquel lamborghini.

Con sigilo abrió la puerta, dejando ver a la chica durmiendo en su cama aun con lo estruendoso de la música, según su gusto, con sorpresa miro esa recamara el cobertor de su amiga era color purpura, una alfombra blanca, muebles blancos y paredes lilas, y en una de ellas fotografías, parecían ser los verdaderos padres de Kiki, luego observo los libros, la chica era más letrada de lo que pensó, con cuidado se sentó a lado de ella y beso su frente

-Hmmm

-Anda, el golpe no te debió tirar así

-¡¿TU?! ¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

-Shh, eres más escandalosa que tu música

-Pero, pero

-Me contaste tu historia, a cambio te contare la mía

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es lo justo, ahora solo escuchar, si bien soy un Uchiha mi vida no es confort por el solo hecho del dinero

-Espera no es necesario

-Déjame terminar ¿quieres?, como te decía, mi madre me odia por culpa de mi padre

-¿Tu padre?

-Sí, mi parecido con él es bastante, pero mi padre cometió la estupidez de engañar a mi madre con una mujer llamada Guren la cual quedo en cinta y dio a luz a un niño el cual lleva el nombre de Tekka Uchiha, si bien mi padre los envió lejos del país, para restaurar su matrimonio con mi madre, fue imposible, los sentimientos de mi madre se congelaron y al parecerme a él soy quien paga su pecado.

-¿Por qué llegaste al instituto?

-En un momento me sentí deprimido y convertí en mi mejor amigo el alcohol, además de conocer la cannabis, era lo mejor para aceptar que estaba solo, un día tome el mercedes de mi padre y bueno lo maneje hasta estrellarme con la pared de una iglesia católica, fue un escándalo, y dijo mi padre que para aprender a cuidar las cosas y a mi debería ganarlas desde cero

-Eres un tonto

-¿Qué?

-Es bien sabido que cuando se consume la cannabis hace menos efecto en pastelillos

-¿Tu como sabes eso?

- No eres el único que ha querido escapar de la realidad

-Kiki, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

-¿Pensaste que eres el único que es un año mayor a nuestro compañeros?

-En serio, pero tú que

-No importa, pero dime, de todo lo que me contaste, ¿Tu hermano y tú?

-Nos llevamos bien en cierto modo, aunque el recibe todo la atención de mama, él es el único que puede entenderme ya que el sufre esta misma situación con papa, ambos somos rechazados por nuestros progenitores

-Eso es horrible

-Ahora, tengo algo para ti

-¿Qué es?

Con sensualidad Itachi se acerca a Kiki, toma su rostro, por su parte ella queda paralizada y solo se siente sonrojar, lentamente siente como la besa, su primer beso, esto aun la sorprende mas, el la besa con cariño, con ternura, si bien no es su primer beso, es el primer beso que da con esos sentimientos, lentamente se separa y pone su frente con la de la joven

-Ahora eres mi novia

-¿Tu, porque te das ese derecho?

-Por que me gustas, no eres como las demás, ves mas haya de lo superficial, por eso eres mi novia

-Uchiha

-Itachi, dime Itachi, por favor

-Itachi

Los dos se miran y se obsequian una sonrisa llena de amor y complicidad, cuando de pronto se oye a una mujer aclarar su garganta esto provoca que ambos miren a la puerta de la habitación

-Bien Itachi, ya que ahora eres el novio de Kiki, fuera de su habitación

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy su mama y tu su novio así que si van a estar en esta casa será en la planta baja ahora

-Ok no te alteres

-Respétame que soy tu suegra

-¡Saya!

Mientras esto pasa en casa de Kiki, en la mansión Uchiha un par de amigos miran en la televisión todos los videos que han gravado para su clase de cinematografía

-Oye dobe

-¿Qué sucede teme?

-¿Esa chica, su apellido es Tomoyori no es asi?

-No, bueno si, pero no

-Explícame eso

-Su verdadero apellido es Cooper

-Espera ¿ella es Kimberly Cooper la nieta de?

-Sí, pero ella aún desconoce que su abuelo la busca

-Vaya, bueno eso no es nuestro asunto

-Oye y ¿Sakura?

-Esta con tu novia Yamanaka

-Sakura es diferente a cuando éramos niños

-Ha cambiado desde que entramos a la secundaria

-Lo bueno es que es nuestro último año

-Lo sé, espero que tu prima me deje de acosar

-Karin, jajaja ¿Ella acosarte?, solo le gusta molestarte, ella ama a Suiguetsu

-¿Entonces porque me molesta siempre?

-Le gusta hacer enojar a Sakura, piensa que le gustas a nuestra amiga

-Esa odiosa, no, ni lo piense nadie, Sakura quiere a mi hermano que no ves como lo busca

-Lo sé, pero Karin tiene esa idea y ni yo se la puedo quitar

-Oye dobe ¿quieres un trago?

-No teme, sabes que eso no es lo mío. Deberías dejar de beber, se te puede hacer vicio

-No seas estúpido

Sasuke se sirve una vaso de brandy y lo bebe rápidamente, luego el segundo y se sienta de nuevo, Naruto lo mira con preocupación, el bebía igual que él, pero sabía que su amigo lo hacía con mayor frecuencia, eso le preocupaba, no quería que le pasara nada pero Sasuke era bastante necio, con su mirada angustiada trato de volverse a enfocar a su trabajo, pero el rubio aun recordaba desde cuando su amigo empezó a hacerlo.

_Flas Back_

_Una noche de invierno Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura volvían de la secundaria, los tres chicos entraron a la mansión Uchiha, se encontraba sola o eso pensaban ellos, cuando de pronto un sonido en la cocina los hizo indagar, era la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto había arrojado una copa contra el suelo y sus lágrimas eran inmensas_

_-Madre ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada mi niño, nada, solo que tu padre aun ve a esa mujer_

_-Madre, dime ¿A qué mujer te refieres?_

_-La amante de tu padre Guren, aun la ve y a su bastardo, pasa mas tiempo con ellos que aquí_

_-¿Bastardo?, madre cálmate_

_-Y por culpa de tu padre odio a tu hermano, lo odio, porque es tan parecido a él, lo odio, ojala y tu padre y tu hermano murieran_

_Después de eso Mikoto quedo inconsciente, Sasuke y Naruto la llevaron a su habitación. Sakura la cambio y limpio y la dejaron durmiendo, los tres chicos se miraron, ningunno diría una sola palabra, eran amigos y se apoyarían, luego Fugaku haciendo fuerza de su presencia anuncio que había vuelto a casa y como si el viento lo empujara Sasuke salió a golpear a su padre_

_-Sasuke detente_

_-¡Teme alto!_

_-¡Sasuke-kun no!_

_-hijo estúpido, tú no eres quien para reclamarme_

_-Ve todo el daño que le has hecho, la haces infeliz_

_-¿Y eso a mí que?, no he visto a esa mujer ni a su bastardo_

_-Lo peor es que lo aceptas, y si no los ves ¿porque le llegan a mama tantas cartas?_

_-¿Qué?_

_Con enojo Sasuke arroja una pila de cartas, eran de Guren contándole a Mikoto que Fugaku no iba de negocios a ningún lado, siempre pasaba es tiempo con ella y su hijo, Fugaku sorprendido por esto tomo el teléfono y se disponía a marcharse cuando_

_-No te metas en esto Sasuke, yo arreglare esto, pero no te metas_

_-Te juro que te matare_

_-Eso no lo creo eres igual a tu madre, cobarde y tonta_

_Naruto detuvo a Sasuke, pero estuvo a punto de zafarse de no haber sido por el abrazo de una pelirosa la cual le suplicaba que dejara las cosas, sin hacer más los tres prometieron guardar el secreto, desde ese entonces no hacían mención a ese día, era el secreto de amigos que tenían._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Con esto Naruto miro a Sasuke ya hiba con el 4 trago, mientras tanto Sakura y una rubia entraron a la sala, la rubia de ojos azules se sento en las piernas de Naruto y lo comenzó a besar con lujuria, cosa que el no se negaba a corresponder mientras que Sakura solo miraba su iPhone y Sasuke tomaba licor, Sakura tomo su bolsa

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-Frentona no olvides de lo que hablamos

-No, no lo olvido

-¿De que hablan amor?

-De nada Naru-kun, hasta mañana frentona

-Sí, hasta mañana Sasuke

-Hmp. Adiós odiosa

En calma sale Sakura la mansión en la que vivía con su tía la gran modista Tsunade Senju ya que sus padres se habían ido a vivir a Canadá, jamás quisieron tener hijos y Sakura les estorbaba a su estilo de vida, por eso su tía se había hecho cargo de ella, el problema las amigas Ino Yamanaka y Ten-ten amas y señoras de la secundaria donde estudiaba se enteraron de su situación

_Flash Back_

_Una chicha de ojos verdes los tenía llenos de lágrimas su cabello tirado por el baño para mujeres, no pensó que su primer año en la secundaria empezara así, a su lado estaba una chica de piel pálida y ojos perlados, ella se encontraba tratando de cubrirla mientras que Ten-ten la pateaba para seguir torturando a Sakura entonces una rubia de ojos azules, quien se creía la reina del lugar la jalaba de su ahora cabello corto_

_A ver Sakura, si quieres encajar con nuestra escuela y que no volvamos a cortar tu cabello deberás hacer todo lo que ordenemos, entiendes frentona_

_-Ino por favor déjame en paz_

_-Obedecerás sí o no_

_-Ino, déjenla_

_-Hinata tu cállate si no te hacemos algo a ti es por que Neji tu adorado primo es el novio de Ten-ten, pero si dices una sola palabra_

_-Dejenla en paz, yo are lo que me pidas Ino pero deja a Hinata_

_-Sakura, no espera_

_-Bien frentona ya que lo haz decidido, te dire deja de comportarte como tonta_

_-Ino_

_Asi lo hizo comenzó a hacer todo lo que le pedia para proteger a su amiga del infancia HInata, no pudo decir esto ni a Sasuke o Naruto, la menzaron que si les decía una sola palabra verían de lo que eran capaces para destruir a su tía y la familia de sus amigos, así fue como comenzó a hacer cada una de las cosas que Ino o Ten-ten le decían, asi una tarde_

_-Sabes es hora de que tengas sexo Sakura_

_-¿Qué? No Ino eso no_

_-Es una orden, o sabes lo que le pasara Hinata_

_-Ten-ten por favor no_

_-El que te abrirá las piernas será el hermano de tu querido amigo Sasuke_

_-O que inteligente Ino, si él será, tienes tres meses Sakura_

_-Si no lo hago que pasara_

_-Me encargare que tu queridísimo amigo Naruto lo pague_

_-Ino no, por favor no los toques_

_-Ahora tu decides frentona_

_Desde ese entonces Sakura había buscado a Itachi pero este la ignoraba apenas había pasado una semana, aunque pronto serían las vacaciones de fin de año y esperaba ir a otro instituto y asi alejarse de Ino para olvidar ese día, su amiga Hinata ya se había marchado de Japón, ella ya no estaba en peligro, solo estaba ella solo ella._

_Fin de Flash Back_

La media noche cayo cada joven se encontraba en su habitación cada uno sin dormir, Itachi ahora enamorado, pero temeroso de lo que pasaría, Sasuke con odio y rencor a su padre, Naruto preocupado y con el corazón enamorado pero no de Ino y Sakura temerosa, llorosa, deseando morir a cada minuto del reloj. Sus historias no eran fáciles pero si debían enfrentarlas no todo era malo o eso es lo que creían.


	4. UNA FORMA CRUEL PARA REUNIRNOS

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES, DISCULPEN QUE NO HAYA ESCRITO EN UN RATO MUY LARGO, PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS EN MI VIDA HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS QUE REQUIRIERON UN POCO DE TIEMPO Y POR ESO LES PIDO DISCULPAS UNA VEZ MÁS, PERO AHORA CON UN POCO DE CALMA EN MI PERSONA HE TRAÍDO PARA USTEDES UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, ADEMÁS DE ESTAR FELIZ CON EL FINAL DE NARUTO EL CUAL BUENO CERRO UN CICLO MUY IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA Y POR ESTO TRATARE QUE MIS FICS QUE AÚN NO SE COMPLETAN SE ACOMODEN AL FINAL Y A LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES. BUENO DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA Y DEJEN SU COMENTARIO.**

**(PRESENTE)**

**UNA FORMA CRUEL PARA REUNIRNOS**

Japón 2:00 am un moreno duerme o eso intenta al menos, abre sus orbes negros y nota como la oscuridad aún se mantiene en su habitación, un largo suspiro lo invade, se levanta de su cama prende la lámpara, mira la foto en su mesa de noche, se ve con sus dos amigos, otro suspiro, desde ese tiempo no logra conciliar el sueño, quiere verlos, pero no puede, sus errores invaden su mente, camina a su pequeña sala y se dispone a servirse un gran vaso de wiski cuando de pronto el timbre de su casa comienza a sonar.

-Tks, quien es a esta hora

Camina a la puerta y lo que esta detrás de ella lo sorprende, rápidamente abre la puerta, la ve es ella, el se queda perplejo ante su presencia, ella lo mira con una ligera sonrisa

-Sakura

-Sasuke-kun

-¿Dónde habías estado?

-Es una larga historia, pero puedo pasar

-A si claro, adelante

Sakura entra, mira todo el departamento, es frio a su gusto, todas las paredes blancas, y los muebles completamente en negro, con delicadeza toma asiento en uno de los sillones, mira a Sasuke el con su pantalón negro y su playera azul marino con un símbolo Uchiha en las mangas, incluso en la pijama debe mostrar ser un Uchiha, Sasuke la mira a ella con un traje sastre de color blanco, zapatillas blancas, y una blusa negra, ambos se miran y sonríen de una forma especial.

-Sakura me responderías por favor.

-Estaba en E.U. bueno solo he vuelto un tiempo

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Estudio medicina

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo

-Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo y con Naruto

-¿Naruto?

-Si y también con tu hermano

-Mi hermano, ¿Aún piensas en él?

-No de la forma que imaginas

-Sakura ¿qué es lo que pasa y aun, porque vienes a estas horas?

-Sasuke, estoy aquí gracias a Karin

-¿Karin?

-Si ella me ayudo a escapar hace dos años

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito decírtelo junto con ellos dos, tal vez se puedan aclarar muchas cosas

-Puedo encontrar a Itachi, pero Naruto lo dudo, por ella, jamas hemos vuelto a hablar

-Karin tal vez me ayude

-Como es que se hicieron amigas

-Es una larga historia, y tengo que irme ahora

Sakura se pone en pie, y se dispone a marcharse, Sasuke solo la mira, algo en el lo hace reaccionar, se levanta y la abraza por la espalda, ella queda perpleja ante ese acto, con rapidez volte y queda frente a él, se dispone a preguntar por su reacción, sin darle tiempo el la besa, ella siente ternura, siente como le ruega que no se vaya todo sin decir palabra alguna, lentamente le corresponde.

-Debo irme

-No quédate

-Sasuke, yo

-Por favor, jamas te lo pude decir, tu siempre

-Shh, me quedare

-Como cuando niños

-Si, pero solo a dormir

Mientras esto sucede en Japón, en Madrid Itachi se encuentra en un café leyendo un libro de filosofía, mientras hace esto las chicas se acercan a él, el solo sonríe un poco y rechaza sus invitaciones, en su mente solo figura su pequeño hijo, apenas al verlo una vez desde hacía 2 meses y solo quiere buscarlo, pero ha seguido el consejo de Naruto, no se ha acercado, ni buscado al pequeño ni su progenitora, de pronto un figura varonil se posa frente a él, un hombre mayor a él, entr años, tez blanca cabello negro y ojos azules, Itachi lo mira automáticamente lo reconoce

-¿Tu eres Keita no es así?

-Si, tu eres Itachi Uchiha

-Quieres que no me acerque a Kiki y al bebe

-No he venido a eso

-Explícame

-Te cite aquí por algo mas importante

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Taiki, necesito que vayas al hospital infantil del centro

-¿Qué le paso a mi hijo?

-Vaya, es cierto. El instinto te ha nacido solo verlo, bien dicen que la sangre llama

-¿Dime que pasa?

-Ve ahí, Kiki te está esperando

-Pero tú, ella, el niño

-No pasa nada entre nosotros, ella solo tiene amor y ojos para tu hijo, pero ahora no es momento de decir esto, ve ella te espera ahí

-De, de acuerdo, gracias

-Una cosa más

-Dime

-Cuídalos, yo no puedo estar un tiempo aquí, los dejos en tu manos

-Gracias

El moreno se pone en marcha, toma un taxi, no tarda mucho cuando ve a Naruto en la entrada del hospital, este se encuentra con un grueso abrigo beige y una bufanda roja, Itachi baja del auto y corre hacia el rubio

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le sucedió algo a Taiki?

-Escuchame, hace un mes Taiki comenzó a presentar fiebre, pensaron que era un refriado, este se complico y hoy nos dieron el resultado

-Naruto, dime de una vez que pasa

-Taiki tiene leucemia

-Megumi

-Si, la diferencia es que están tú y el

-Lo llamare

-No, lo hare yo, entra Kiki esta con el pequeño

-Gracias

Naruto lo acompaña al interior del hospital, ambos toman el elevador, el mira a Itachi observa su angustia, su temor, sabe que el instinto paternal lo invadió, llegan a su piso, en silencio se conducen a la habitación del pequeño, ahí está Kiki sentada a lado de la cama del pequeño, Naruto le indica a Itachi que entre, mientras que el sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta, toma su teléfono móvil, el timbre de tono suena, el conoce a su examigo, jamás cambio el número, de pronto contestan.

-Sasuke

-¿Naruto?

-Si soy yo

-Oye, donde estas, necesita….

-Callate y escucha, toma un vuelo a Madrid pronto, y acude al hospital infantil en el centro, aclararemos las cosas después que llegues

-Hecho, pero dime pasa algo

-Solo acude, después te digo

Después de esto el rubio cuelga, y se pone en marcha hacia la máquina de café, entre sus pensamientos no se da cuenta y choca con una chica, haciendo que el café quede en todo el uniforme blanco de la joven con quien había chocado

-Lo siento, ¿estas bien?

-No, no pasa nada. ¿Naturo-kun?

-¿Hinata, Hinata Hyuga?

-¿Co, co, como haz estado?

-Hinata haz cambiado mucho

-¿En serio?

-Si, aun te recuerdo mas pequeña y con el cabello corto

-Vaya, dime que haces aquí?

-Él bebe de una amiga está enfermo

-Qué pena, espero se recupere pronto

-Dime Hinata ¿que haces tu aquí?

-Aquí trabajo, quiero ayudar a todos los pequeños a recuperarse

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte, oye

-S, s, si

-Quieres tomar un café conmigo ya que tire el tuyo

-Bueno, creo que si

Mientras tanto en la habitación del pequeño Taiki, Itachi se acerca a Kiki y toca su hombro, ella solo lo mira, el espera con fuerza algún golpe o desprecio y lo que recibe es algo que menos esperaba, la chica se levanto, su cara mostraba no haber dormido en días, quedo frente a el, y de pronto lo abrazo

-Tranquila, estoy aquí

-Por favor, te lo pido, se que nunca me amaste pero no dejes que le pase nada a mi bebe

-Siempre te ame, y jamas dejare que les pase algo a ti o a nuestro hijo

-Uchiha

-Shh, tranquila no los voy a dejar, dime ¿Cómo esta?

-Es la primera noche que duerme

-Puedo acercarme

-Si claro

Con cuidado se acerca a la cama, mira al pequeño es verse a si mismo, se sienta a su lado, toma la pequeña mano libre del suero, y la besa con gran paternidad, dejando correr unas lagrimas

-Taiki, perdóname, soy un mal padre, no sabia de ti, no estuve cuando naciste, no te vi en el vientre de tu mama, perdón

La noche pasa, y el medio dia llega a Madrid, el cielo de invierno es gris, y algo nublado, un avión privado desciende, Sasuke juega con sus manos, los nervios por volver a ver a Naruto lo invaden, sabe que su hermano se encuentra en la misma ciudad, Sakura lo mira, con ternura toma sus manos y con la mirada le dice que todo estará bien, el avios aterriza, en la pista espera un auto, Sakura queda sorprendida al ver quienes los espera

-Karin

-Pelo de chicle

-Suiguetsu

-Señorita Haruno

-Jugo

-Señorita

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hay pelo de chicle, aquí trabajamos en representación de la corporación Uchiha, y como apoyo a Itachi

-Karin sabias que Naruto estaba aquí?

-No, apenas nos enteramos en cuanto Sasuke nos llamo

Sasuke se acerca y revive un folder de manos de Jugo quien lo mira con seriedad, ambos entienden que el contenido de ese sobre es el motivo por el que están ahí

-Un año

-Pronto lo cumplirá

-Diablos, debemos ir de inmediato

-Sakura

-Si Sasuke?

-Eres medico no?

-Si pero, bueno aun soy solo una estudiante

-Bien, ayúdame, mi sobrino está enfermo

-Que sobrino?

-Me acabo de enterar igual que tú, por eso nos llamó Naruto

-Esta bien

-Karin

-Si Sasuke

-Ve con Suiguetsu, y busca un lugar como te lo indique, después arreglamos el resto

-Si, anda cara de pez vamos

-No me digas así

-Muévete

-Mandona

Karin y Suiguetsu se marchan en un pequeño auto para dos personas, mientras que Jugo conducia el mercedes en que viajaban Sasuke y Sakura, a su llegada Naruto los esperaba, el frio era fuerte, y comenzaba a nevar pronto se acercaron a el

-¿Sakura?

-Naruto –Lo abraza- Te extrañe mucho

-Pense que no estabas en Japon

-Llegue ayer con Sasuke, los había estado buscando

-Sasuke

-Naruto

-Creo que debes entrar

-Hmp

Los tres subieron, pudieron notar que la puerta estaba abierta, al asomarse miraron a Itachi quien leia un cuento al pequeño en la camilla, y observaron a la madre del pequeño intentando hacer que comiera, algo los invadio a los tres, cuando entraron el pequeño los recibió con una sonrisa

-Que tal

-Sasuke

-El es tu hijo?

-Si, es el

-Hola Kiki

-Uchiha-san cuanto tiempo, Naruto gracias

-De nada. Yo me marcho

-Esperen

-Sakura que pasa

-Primero, quiero revisar que le pasa al pequeño y segundo hay algo que debo decirles a todos para que esto por fin se aclare

-Oye Sakura-chan sabes que Sasuke y yo tuvimos una pelea

-Si, y es de lo que les quiero hablar, esto no fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes

-Sakura

-Por favor, se que no es fácil, pero confíen en mi

-Esta bien

De pronto notan como el niño empieza a sudar de forma excesiva, su pequeña cara blanca se vuelve roja, esto alerta a Sakura y a Kiki, Sakura se hacerca y lo revisa

-Rapido llamen un medico, el pequeño esta teniendo una fuerte fiebre

-Sasuke, acompañame Hinata es medico aquí estaba cerca

-Si

-Kiki

-Itachi no se te ocurra dejarlo ahora

-No, tranquila estoy aquí

Naruto corre en búsqueda de Hinata, la cual acude con una serie de compresas frias y con ayuda de Sakura logran bajar la fiebre del bebe, dejándolo dormido y al cuidado de sus padres, ambas salen de la habitación y se encuentran con Naruto y Sasuke quienes se hallaban en el pasillo

-Hinata, también estudiaste medicina

-Si, Sakura como haz estado?

-Con problemas por ellas

-Paso algo?

-Si, casi hace que esos dos se maten e hicieron que este pequeño no fuera conocido por su padre hasta hace poco

-Crees que debamos contarles

-Si por eso huimos pero no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya

-Lo se


End file.
